A Father and His Son
by goldengreaser
Summary: A realistic portrayl of Vegeta and Trunks and why he trained the boy.


**I do not own DBZ**

Summery-A cute story about the relationship between Vegeta and Trunks. For now it's a one shot. I hope it isn't too OOC

It was an ordinary Thursday evening at Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs was working on one of her new inventions, a machine that dresses you. A not quite two-year-old Trunks was asleep in his crib and his father Vegeta was wrapping up his training in the GR room.

Vegeta as usual was starting to get fed up with fighting droids, they were weak as kittens even at seven hundred times normal gravity and this was only three hundred times normal gravity.

Vegeta wanted a challenge, somebody strong to fight. The erg almost made him wish that fool Kakaorot was still around, almost. A powerful adversary would be just what the prince wanted; not that the Sayian desired for the Earth to be under siege- it was his home-, though he had always thought times of peace made you soft, vulnerable and weak.

It was too bad Kakaorot's eldest brat spent most of his time studying and hardly no time at all training; it was pitiful to say the least of the Baka. And his brother had only just learned to walk.

Sighing Vegeta walked out of the GR room and got a shower letting the hot steam relax his tired muscles and brain. It was in all probability one of the few things on the tiny blue terrestrial sphere that calmed the moody Sayian prince.

When his shower was over Vegeta got out, put on his cloths- if you could call tight blue spandex that- and headed toward the kitchen to get some food. By some one would be meaning half the refrigerator as Sayians ate constantly when able.

On the way to the kitchen Vegeta had to go by his young son's room.

"Daddy!"

Vegeta huffed. The kid always wanted attention. It was of course his mother's fault. The woman was always cuddling the child, doting on him, giving into his every whim. At this rate he was going to turn into a soft weak earthling, a Baka instead of the strong proud warrior he should have been.

Vegeta' son from another timeline certainly had not been a Baka. He had been the warrior The Prince always had wanted as a son. He was strong, cunning, smart, impressive young man who was anything but weak. Vegeta was proud to have called him his only son, though he'd be the last to admit it.

Unless something changed dramatically changed, Trunks would not become the man that made the prince so contented.

Scrawling Vegeta walked into his son's room and over to the crib.

"What do you want?"

Trunks stood up and lifted his arms indicating he wanted immensely for his father to pick him up out of the crib.

"What can't get yourself?" Vegeta scoffed in a very cruel tone- at least it would be to a extremely small child.

Trunk's face scrunched up and tears began to fall. He really couldn't help it, he was still very much a baby; but of course his father would never accept this or anything else as an excuse.

Trunks was part sayian and he needed to start acting like it. So Vegeta just stood there while his son bawled his heart out.

Bulma walked into the room a few minutes later having heard her young son's Super Sayian sized wails from the other side of the house, which was pretty mammoth considering it was Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta why are you just standing there. Trunks is your son too, pick him up!"

"He needs to learn not expect attention every time he does this. He needs to toughen up."

Bulma huffed loudly. "Vegeta he's just a baby. You have to give him affection. He needs to know you love him!"

Vegeta scowled. "And who says I do?"

"If you didn't you wouldn't have stayed for so long. You'd have left by now if you didn't feel anything at all for him."

This was true enough. The Sayian prince did feel some tenderness towards the boy, his only son. However he dare not show it, for that matter show it even. Love was for the soft, the weak, not for a Sayian Elite.

"Whatever Women." Vegeta picked up his son from the crib and placed him on the ground.

Trunks grinned. "I wove daddy."

Bulma smiled. For what ever reason Trunks adored his father and practically hung the moon; a sentiment Vegeta in all reality would agree with, hanging the moon that is. It was too bad Vegeta never gave their son the time of day.

Of course Bulma knew he couldn't be expected to take Trunks on outings, hug him, cook for him or play with him; he certainty couldn't be expected to tuck him into bed. Their had to be something he would do with the small child though.

Then it hit the mechanical genius like a ton of bricks. The one thing her husband enjoyed to do more then anything else was to fight. She didn't want her son to get hurt, Vegeta wouldn't go easy on him and once he knew how to fight Trunks would want to help save the earth. Of course even if he couldn't fight well he'd want to do this and it would give her men a chance to bond.

"Vegeta have you ever thought of training Trunks?"

"Wha…What?"

"Yeha I wanna be stwong ike ew daddy." Trunks tried to kick in the air but he fell on his rump.

For a second, just a mere second, there was a flicker of amused laughter in the Sayian prince's eyes but it changed quickly.

"Fine Brat we begin at 11 AM tomorrow." With this Vegeta left the room.

Bulma picked Trunks up. "Well I guess I'm going to have to buy you a training gee won't I?" Trunks grinned and nodded.

He couldn't wait to spend time training with his daddy. After all in Trunks's eyes his daddy was the strongest ever.

The next morning Vegeta waited for his son outside the training room instead of his usual routine of going to the GR room tot rain all by himself in solitude.

Sure enough Trunks came toddling over in a blue gee with an orange sash tied around his waist. His lavender hair was cut short in the bowl cut style and his blue eyes shined with eager excitement.

"I'm weady daddy."

Vegeta smirked coolly. "Very well but from now on you will call me father or dad and I don't want you to start wailing every time you take a hit or get hurt got it kid?"

Trunks nodded. 'Kay dad."

Then he practically ran into the training room. Trunks was very, very eager to began training and learning from his father.

For a fleeting moment Vegeta was reminded of himself at that age and how he felt when he himself first began to be taught by his father the mighty Sayian king.

Perhaps the boy wasn't a weakling after all; perhaps he would be the warrior Vegeta could be proud of. Perhaps this whole father son thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought. One thing was for sure though Vegeta would not be going easy on his son.

Vegeta walked into the room. Trunks was sitting on the ground legs crossed over each other, his tiny face serious for once.

"First thing first, you have to learn the basics………

I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first story fic for DBZ and hopefully it wasn't to OOC. This is set right before Vegeta realizes how much he loves his son.


End file.
